A cellular service provider, also referred to as a “carrier,” typically operates a number of telecommunication transceiver radio sites (“cell sites”) distributed throughout a geographic region to provide wireless data and/or voice communications service(s) to end-user equipment (e.g., cellular phones, cellular modems, and the like; typically referred to as “user equipment” or “UE”) in that region and associated with a subscriber to the carrier's service(s).
Conventionally, each cell site operated by a carrier includes an equipment shelter housing baseband appliance(s) that communicably couples one or more remote radio units mounted at the top of an elevated structure (e.g., a cellular tower) to a backhaul network. Additionally, power appliance(s) in the equipment shelter feeds electrical power to each of the remote radio units. In conventional installations, a single run of “hybrid” cable that integrates both fiber optic cabling for transacting data and low voltage conductive cabling for feeding power can be used to couple power equipment to each of the remote radio units.
However, conduction losses through a hybrid cable—or any other power supply line or cable—can result in a voltage drop that triggers a low-voltage shutoff condition for one or more of the remote radio units, thereby interrupting cellular service(s) provided by the carrier.